


Crown Prince of Avalor

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [46]
Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Parents, Best Friends, Crystals, Grounding, Growing Up, Headaches & Migraines, Heir, Hurricanes & Typhoons, Kindness, Latent Powers, Magic, Magical Inheritance, Male-Female Friendship, Mischief, Mother-Son Relationship, Next Generation, One Shot, Politics, Positive Thinking, Punishment, Royalty, Rules, Slice of Life, Voice Acting, namesake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Elena owes her cousin her son's life. She's faced so many trials to become queen. Now she must face the trials of being both a mother and queen.
Relationships: Elena Castillo Flores/Original Character(s)
Series: one-shots [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Crown Prince of Avalor

**Author's Note:**

> One thing was crystal clear. A bunch of new adventures awaited all of Avalor!
> 
> Always choose kindness. The world has enough assholes in it.
> 
> Raul- Alejandro Saab- Chris Lahiffe- Ladybug
> 
> Gabby- Cherami Leigh- Ella and Etta Cesaire- Ladybug
> 
> Themawtarcsion did cover art.

Five years had passed since Queen Elena had given birth to their new crown prince, naming him Raul after her father. Though Elena immediately learned, her adventures to become queen were _nothing_ compared to the mother's responsibilities and challenges.

Currently, Queen Elena was holding court. Various other countries were coming to address several significant concerns. The localized economic system urgently needed assistance recovering following a calamitous typhoon.

Consequently, they're holding conferences to discuss drawing up a welfare plan. Either way, Elena couldn't afford to be distracted today. There was only one thing making it more manageable? All the previous adolescent royals were now adults moreover leaders of their respected nations. Being the same age made it more uncomplicated to deal with the hardships they faced. Those set in their ways weren't willing to bend or have fresh ideas or innovative mindsets.

"Okay, the first order of business. How are the support endeavors going? How is your docking facility holding up?" Elena inquired, and Valentina replied, "My kingdom and Chloe's are doing our most beneficial to contribute resources to the afflicted regions."

"Yes, my kingdom loaning tons of its impressive lumber to help everyone. Though it would help if Alfonso offered some additional help."

"My country is doing the most beneficial it can. We've to make it indisputable none of the regional wildlife has been affected. You know what occurs in my country if something endangers the wildlife."

"Okay, we are not here to quarrel. We're here to address the most reliable ways to help everyone. So I propose..." and all of a sudden, there was an enormous explosion that rattled the entire palace.

"What was that?! An earthquake?!" Chloe exclaimed in trepidation. Everyone else looked just as terrified. Only Elena didn't look frightened; instead looked exasperated.

Shaking her head as she stood, "That wasn't a geological phenomenon. That was my son. If you excuse me for a moment," she courteously excused herself then exited the assembly chamber. Taking a few deep breaths and counting backward, she sped to her husband's workshop, knowing that she would locate her son. She winced when she observed the entrance to the Wizard's Chamber been disintegration.

"Raul!" she called out as she made her way through the rumble. It took a few moments for the smoke to clear. Once it dissipated, it revealed two five-year-old children: her son, Prince Raul, and his best friend Gabrielle Nunez, Gabe, and Naomi's daughter. Raul looked precisely like his mother with his father's hairstyle. His best friend, Gabby? She resembled Naomi with Gabe's coloring. Each child had a distinct look of guilt written all over their faces.

"Um, hi, Mom?" Raul tried to look less blameworthy. It wasn't working. "Raul! How many times have I told you not to mess around in your father's workshop?"

"Um, I don't remember," he looked at his feet, and Gabby interjected, "You've told us precisely 923 times." which made him glare at his best friend. She looked confused, "What? She asked, and I answered!"

Elena rubbed her temples, trying to get rid of the migraine forming. "Look, it doesn't matter how many times I've told you. The point is I've told you not to be in here by yourselves.

Ordinarily, I wish you to clean up the workshop without magic, but I don't need another headache at the moment. So for now, Raul? I want you and Gabby to go to your bedroom and stay there until my conference is over with, understood?"

"Yes, Mom. C'mon Gabby," as the tip-toed around the rubble and headed to his bedroom. Elena shook her head and murmured, "Mami? Papi? Please give me strength!" as she returned to her conference.

Back in Raul's room, he heard the door lock from the outside magically. His father had cast a spell for that to happen every time he was sent to his room. "Ugh! I hate being sent to my room! The door only unlocks if Mom or Dad undo my punishment," he pouted as he sunk to the floor. Gabby remained on the bed, giving him an apologetic look.

"I feel sorry for you. At least neither of my parents is magical. Though that doesn't mean I escape being sent to my room. My dad can be a little too military when it comes to discipline."

"He's a general, Gabby," Raul pointed out, " He's obsessed with law and order. Everything in tip-top shape, like a well-oiled machine, " her best friend turned up to look at her.

"Yes, I know," as she played with a purple fluorite charm bracelet. Unlike her mother's signature color, aqua blue, Gabby's attire was purple, including her jewelry, crafted from purple fluorite.

"So, what do you want to do while we're in solitary?"

"Well, Raul, we're only in here because of your brilliant idea of sneaking into your dad's workshop. Honestly, what did you hope to accomplish?"

Crossing his arms, he sulked. "I want to explore my magical abilities. My dad's a wizard, and my mom has magic in her. It stands I inherited some magical ability."

"But zero magical occurred yet! You haven't even observed ghosts as your mother does on Day of the Dead!"

"That's why we're looking through the Codex Maru! There got to be a spell in there to unlock my capabilities!"

"Or did it ever occur to you that you don't have any magic?" she could see how he despised that thought, "Look, Raul, we don't always inherit things from our parents. Some things skip several generations before they resurface. So all I'm saying you might not be magical. You'd have to face that fact sooner or later."

"It can't be true! I have to be special! I have to be!" he grumbled loudly, making his best friend rolled her copper-colored eyes.

"Okay, enough of the pity party, Princey Boy! We might as well play a game until your mom lets us out of here."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I like to make jewelry when I'm locked in my room. I've got a whole collection of gemstones here. We can make jewelry while we wait!"

"You expect me to do a girly activity?"

"What do you have to lose? Besides, I know everything there is to know about the magical properties of gems and crystals! Who knows? We might get lucky and make you something that could make your magic manifest!"

"Okay, seeing how we've got nothing better to do," proceeding to weave bracelets out of various gemstones. Gabby pointed out which gems were best for attracting positive energy, which shouldn't be mixed. Others that offered protection and helped with emotional problems. Finally, they'd made a pair of matching charm bracelets. They even superimposed some Maruvian runes to see if that helped any. For now, nothing happened, but it is a relaxing activity.

By this time, the magical spell on his bedroom door was removed. The meeting was over, and they could come out now. Though Elena still looked fuming mad. "Now that the meeting over, I want you two to go clean up some of that mess you made. And don't try to use your father's spell books to clean it up magically. You do this without magic. Elbow grease only. Now get to it!" as they headed back downstairs to clean up the magical workshop.

As they worked quietly, neither noticed how their charm bracelets were starting to glow steadily. Or how the runes they'd written were responding to the runes engraved in the walls of the magic workshop. They didn't even seem to notice the disembodied voices all whispering excitingly as the children continued with their punishment. Nor did they notice the spirits watching them.

A week went by before they ultimately finished cleaning up the entire workshop from their shenanigans. Neither had noticed anything otherworldly during that time period. So it became quite confusing for them when peculiar things began to happen after they finished their punishment. They saw fuzzy outlines of spirit guides. Somehow they could make luck good or bad—simple little things.

Except it wasn't until they're in any genuine crisis that they finally realized they had magic. One day they're passing under an enormous chandelier that no-one notice was wobbly. Somehow they're able to sense the danger, but before they could react, it fell towards them. They shrieked in terror, but their charm bracelets lit up, and they're magically protected. Of course, now everyone saw and heard about the aftermath.

Mateo consulted the Codex and instantly realized what was going on. Apparently, yes, their son's magic has been lying dormant inside of him. Except it hadn't emerged before because the seal on it hadn't been broken.

It turned out seldom does magic manifests unless specific circumstances bring it out. However, potent emotions are enormous triggers for unlocking magic. It looked like they'd accidentally mixed Maruvian crystals with the traditional ones. Together the gems with the runes they'd etched into them had magnified both children's magical potential exceptionally. But it was most effective when they're together.

Their magic turned out to be linked to their bond of friendship. Consequently, it was most potent when both were together. Furthermore, only together could either child reach their full potential.

Elena didn't want to think how much magical training the children would need. But at least she felt happy her son had unlocked his magic. Secretly she and Mateo had been slightly disappointed he hadn't show magical powers before.


End file.
